Adventure of Sinbad: Episodes 1
Outside, a storm is raging. As a woman cries out, a man holds her hand. A woman's voice shouts that the baby will be born soon. Gyokuen, Matal Mogomett, Yunan, and Scheherazade take notice of the agitated rukh and realize that a great power has entered the world. From as far as the Tenzan plains, meteor showers can be seen. The sun rises and Badr picks up his child, praising his wife, Esra, for delivering a healthy boy. The narrator says the boy will become the overlord of the seven seas. Three years later, a group of men drinks in a bar celebrating Parthevia's recent victory in the war. He says that with every victory, the country receives more money and land and claims that war is great. As three guards enter, the room goes silent. They stop in front of Badr and tell him that they have been looking for him everywhere. Dropping three bags of fold at his feet, they deliver his war. Badr, however, says he does not deserve it. When the guards insist, claiming he fought more than anyone else in the way, he leaves and tells them to spend the money on drinks for whole bar. As he walks out on one leg, he leaves the money for his drinks on the counter. The revelers call him a strange guy. The narrator explains that a few years ago, Parthevia was a small territory. In recent years, it has extended its influence and has begun encroaching on Reim. The scene cuts to Badr in a boat out at sea. He wonders what direction the country is heading before he decides to catch lots of fish in order to see Esra's smiling face. However, when he lifts the net up, he finds his three-year-old child, Sinbad. Although Sinbad should not be on the boat, Badr patiently keeps him out of trouble as he climbs in the net and tries to crawl out to sea. Soon, a storm hits. Badr is trying to paddle out of it when Sinbad tells him to go the other way. Amazed to find himself out of the storm alive, Badr tells Sinbad he will guide the country and change the world. Two years later, a man is running from a group of soldiers. They trap him at a cliff, but he jumps. At the port, Badr proudly notes that today he caught a lot of fish. As his stomach growls, Sinbad runs to him with his lunch. Seizing the opportunity, Sinbad insists that he is five years old and no longer a child so he should be allowed to come out to sea with Badr. Badr says no because he will get in the way. Sinbad begins to cry and admits that he wants to be useful to his dad. Thanking him, Badr tells him that when he gets a bit older, he will be allowed to come out to sea. Villagers see Badr relaxing with his lunch and call him a shameless traitor. The narration reveals that Partethevia has changed its name to New Parthevia Empire and started a war with Reim. Financial difficulty led to hard economic times, and now all that is left of the victory high is the people's nationalistic fervor. They are intolerant of people who do not help with the war effort. When they threaten Badr, he laughs, telling them he is not interested in the way. The villagers respond by beating him unconscious. When he wakes up, his lunch is ruined. Sinbad cries, trying to wake him up. After asking Sinbad if he is okay, Badr begins to eat his sandy lunch. Sinbad demands to know why his father did not stand up for himself and calls him uncool. That night, Badr sends Sinbad to fetch water from the well. While Sinbad is gone, Esra asks Badr if he is okay with being treated like a traitor. She wants to know how they will live when they have no support from their community. Before Darius can answer, Sinbad comes back wanting to show them something. A man wakes up in Sinbad's house. He introduces himself as a shipwrecked merchant named Darius. Badr offers to let him stay, much to Esra's discomfort. When Sinbad slaps his hair to ask why it is blond, Esra panics. However, the man does not take offense and asks Sinbad if he has ever left the village. Sinbad says has never been outside the village. The man explains that there are different people around the world with different hair colors and cultures and that the outside world is filled with things Sinbad doesn't know. An enchanted Sinbad wants to know more. When Darius hesitates, Badr says Darius can stay as long as he promises to stay out of trouble. Late into every night, Darius tells Sinbad stories that pique his curiosity. As Darius prepares to leave, two soldiers arrive at the door looking for a spy. They shove their way past Esra, and Darius kills them before they can enter. Esra screams. Sinbad wakes up to see his friend covered in blood and two dead guards. Darius takes Sinbad hostage, and Esra is helpless to do anything. Sinbad asks why someone so kind would do something like this. Darius responds that this is his true self. Although Esra begs for help,the villagers tell her they do not want to get involved with traitors. Badr arrives, gets on his knees to bow, and begs Darius to let Sinbad go. He tells him that if he turns himself in, he will be spared. Darius shouts that he is not a traitor like Badr. With no other options, Badr kills Darius. He announces that harming his family will not be tolerated. As Darius lays dying, Sinbad tells him that he really enjoyed the stores. Darius's last words are telling him to shut up. Badr is charged with harboring a spy and sent to Parthevia capital for military service. The soldiers handling him are rough and he collapses. Sinbad runs toward him, but the villagers tell him to leave already. Sinbad stands up for him, shouting that no one is to speak badly of his daddy. When the villagers try to hurt Sinbad, Badr shouts at them not to touch them. He then reveals what his body looks like underneath his clothing, telling them it is the result of war. He asks if they still think war is so great. Before he leaves, he tells Sinbad to fight like a man and take care of his mom. Sinbad nods, putting on a strong face. That day, Sinbad learns the true strength of his father. A few months later, Badr's sword is sent home in a casket. His body is not returned. Nine years have passed, and Sinbad is now fourteen years old. Category:Badr Arc Category:Episodes